The Reunion
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Post Reichenbach: Six months after Sherlock's faked death, John and Sherlock are reunited and feelings are discovered. SHJW slash.
1. Chapter 1

After another long day at the hospital, John finally collapsed in his chair and allowed his eyes to close. All week the hospital had been full of patients with the flu and if John wasn't more careful he could get the flu himself.

His phone bleeped and John picked it up and looked at it, surprised to see it was from Mycroft. He hadn't seen Mycroft since...it happened, since the funeral six months ago. _There's something you need to see_, the text said. _Meet me at Roland-Kerr Further Education College tonight at eleven thirty. -MH. _

Confused, John began typing a reply. _Why? Is something wrong?_ he wrote. _Why are we meeting there?_ It was the building that Sherlock had almost been killed in during their case "A Study in Pink", when John had shot the cabbie. It was where he had first realized his feelings for Sherlock. He remembered how desperate he had been to find Sherlock, how much he hadn't wanted Sherlock to die.

After a few minutes he got another text from Mycroft. _Not exactly. It's kind of hard to explain. Just be there. Don't bring anyone. _

_Okay_, John agreed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

The hours went by slowly. Six passed. Seven. During the eighth and half of the ninth he went to the cinema with Sarah, hoping a movie would take his mind off things. It didn't, though the movie had been good. He spent the last hour watching a show on the telly, and fifteen minutes into it he realized it was eleven.

Nervous and curious at the same time, John got in a cab and gave the driver the address of the college. He stared out the window the whole ride there, passing familiar and unfamiliar streets. He got out and paid the cabbie, who drove off, and John looked up to see Mycroft standing at the front of the building to the right.

"Hello Dr. Watson," Mycroft greeted him, extending a hand. John shook it and looked at the man curiously.

"What's this about?" John asked, following Mycroft into the building. Mycroft didn't reply, he only gave John a knowing smile. More perplexed than ever, John followed Mycroft upstairs and at the set of double doors to the room Sherlock had been in when John shot the cabbie.

It all seemed surreal, like a dream that seemed real only John didn't wake up. Mycroft pushed the door open and John stepped in. A tall man with short, dark hair stood by the window, his back turned. It can't be, John thought. No.

The man turned and John received the shock of his life. Stunned, John could only form one word, the name of the man standing by the window, very much alive.

"Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're alive." John's eyes were huge and his face was frighteningly pale. "How?"

"Molly helped me," Sherlock explained. "There was a mattress that I fell on. I hired that guy on the bike to run over you on purpose so you wouldn't see me falling on the mattress. The crowd around me wouldn't let you see me because they were putting blood and makeup on me to look like I was dead. I'm sorry, John. Please forgive me." John was surprised to see Sherlock was crying, he had never really seen his friend cry. But John was just so angry that Sherlock had left him and not even told him that he was alive until now. He had been alone and depressed. Before John knew what was happening his fist had connected with Sherlock's face and his nose was gushing blood and his eye wasn't in any better shape. Mycroft gasped and Sherlock pinched his nostrils closed to keep the blood from flowing.

"Sherlock, I...I'm really sorry..." John sighed. Sherlock looked like he really was sorry and John had punched him. Now it was John's turn to ask Sherlock to forgive him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Does it still hurt?" Carefully, John put an ice pack on Sherlock's eye, which was now throbbing and even though John was a doctor, quite disgusting. Everything still felt surreal, he still couldn't believe Sherlock was actually alive. Mycroft had rode back with them but he had left them at the door, probably wanting to give them time alone.

"A bit," Sherlock admitted.

"Do you want some more Advil?" John asked, feeling guiltier as the minutes went by. Punching Sherlock hadn't really been a good way to show him how much John loved him.

"I'll be fine," Sherlock insisted, his expression softening. "John. Come here."

Without hesitating John went back over to Sherlock, who took John's hand and held it in his, lightly running his thumb over John's fingers. "I don't exactly know how to say this..." Sherlock began.

Worried, John gently encouraged his friend."Tell me," he murmured softly.

"You've already punched me once," Sherlock said, and John winced. "This was a bad idea."

"What was?" Sherlock let go of his hand but John reached for it again. "No, Sherlock. Tell me."

"I fear I'm not good at expressing myself, John." John shivered when Sherlock caressed his face, and he found he couldn't stop staring at Sherlock. "Ever since you shot the cabbie, I...I've been having feelings for you. Romantic feelings, I think. I love you John." He paused, looking nervously at John who was shocked. "Is the part where you punch me?"

"No, of course not," John said, his voice breaking. "I love you too Sherlock."

A hint of a smile appeared on Sherlock's face before their lips were suddenly crushed together. John whimpered and climbed into Sherlock's lap on the couch and Sherlock wrapped his arms protectively around John. The kiss was soft and loving but passionate and hungry as well. John's hands went up into Sherlock's dark hair as he massaged his tongue against Sherlock's.

Breathless and desperate for oxygen, John pulled back and snuggled deeper into Sherlock's embrace. "What are we going to tell Mrs. Hudson?" John asked, knowing they would immediately have to tell people Sherlock was alive.

Sherlock smiled as he ran a hand through John's hair. "That we won't be needing two bedrooms anymore.

John lifted his head to kiss Sherlock. "I love you," he said when they broke apart and he captured Sherlock's lips again.


End file.
